


A Spy for a Spy

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: turn-kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, S1E8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham slips away from the party and Andre goes after him.  He finds Abe in his room with his spy book, writing something at his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spy for a Spy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in love with this series.  Been playing catch up, so only started on S2.  This takes place during S1 at the party Abe was invited to in Andre’s home.  Enjoy and lemme know if you’d like to see more of this fandom from me.

He watched Abe excuse himself, slipping out of the dining room into the hall.  There was a washroom there so it wasn't exactly suspicious, but when the young man didn't return after a few minutes Andre decided to go check up on him.  Leaving his own party behind he went searching for his errant guest.

He had been surprised when Col. Cooke showed up with the man in tow.  Not that it was the first time someone brought a guest, however typically they were fellow British Officers.  They were an exclusive bunch, what with the nature of their dinner parties, and thus were careful with whom they associated with.  For Cooke to bring Woodhull implied a level of trust.

Not to be found in the washroom, Andre turned his attention upstairs.  There were many rooms to the New York home he had taken possession of but he knew where to begin- the master bedroom.

When he opened the door he did indeed find Abe.  He was at Andre's desk, his secret coded journal lying open on it- which of course meant that Abe had plucked it from it's hiding place in the bed's footboard.  In addition to this, Abe was scratching out something on a piece of parchment paper.

Clearly the man heard the door as he froze in place.  Andre raised a brow, closing it softly behind him before inquiring, "And just what might you be doing there Mr. Woodhull?"

“Well, your party was a bit boring so I thought I would enjoy some light reading.”

Andre smirked.  “You are a devious little minx,” he purred, walking over to him.  “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”  He wrapped his arms around Abe’s middle, curling up behind him and looking over his shoulder at what he was writing.  It was a coded message but Abe slipped the page into the journal and shut it.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Abe chided, turning in his arms to lean back against the desk.  “No work right now.”  He twinned Andre’s little braid through his fingers.  “We haven’t seen each other.”  He looked towards the door as he added almost coyly, “Though I do not know that you have missed me quite as much as I you.”  He flicked his eyes back to look at Andre sideways, although the grin starting to curl his lips gave him away.

“I will always miss you Abraham,” he assured, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.  “You know that.”

“Aye,” he agreed, hand coming up to hold his bicep, “and I you.”

Abe turned his head to meet Andre’s mouth in a tender kiss.  They were not new to being lovers and as such were not shy in their desires.

In truth the pair had known each other since the time Abe was at King’s College.  Being that his post was in York City, Andre had run into the young man on a few occasions.  He had found Abe to be brilliant and charming, as well as being rather easy on the eyes.  Andre had few male lovers in his lifetime but Abe hit all his criteria for one.

When the riot happened and Abe’s brother was killed, it hadn’t taken much for Andre to convince him that becoming a spy would avenge Thomas.  He had already been slowly working on the young man anyway, his brother’s death merely the catalyst for a decision.  It was also what pushed Abe into his bed.

They did more than sate a base urge together however, they were lovers in all sense of the word.  It was difficult at times what with Abe’s part in the conflict keeping him in Setauket for long periods of time.  It meant stealing time when he was able to make his way to New York under the guise of trade with the Commissary Master, or sometimes another excuse Andre managed to come up with.  Surprisingly that was far easier a task than to get himself _out_ of York City.

Abe pulled away enough to speak.  “Perhaps you should go back to the party before they suspect.”  Andre didn’t bother to mask his displeasure, pulling a chuckle from his young lover.  “I will be here when you return.  In the meantime I can finish writing my report.”

Andre conceded, giving him one last lingering kiss before he departed.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later that Andre returned.  The candles at the desk had been doused, leaving only a few by the bed.  And what a pretty sight there was to greet him.  Abraham sat there, back against the headboard, in only his smallclothes reading one of Andre’s books.

“Thinking of taking up the law again?” Andre inquired when he noted the book in question was a law text.

“I’m sure my father would delight in that,” was the amused comment.

Abe set the book aside, motioning for Andre to come closer.  Not that he had need to as the man was already shedding his jacket.  “I informed the others that you were feeling under the weather.”  It had only taken gentle prodding then for him to call it an early evening, claiming urgent work of his own.

Abe’s smile was amused as he nodded.  “Very much under the weather indeed.  Perhaps you could act as my nurse?”

“You are incorrigible,” Andre replied, chuckling all the same.  He was still stripping, Abe’s eyes wandering openly as he did so.

“Aye,” he agreed, “but you like me this way.”

“I do,” Andre conceded fondly. Down to his own smallclothes, Andre climbed into bed.

Abe reached out for him, dragging him down into a tender kiss. That night would be all about them and reaffirming their bond.

* * *

When Abe woke it was to an empty bed, a candle lit at the desk where his lover sat.  “John?”  He propped himself on his elbows.  “What are you doing?”

“Just looking at your report.”

“Now?”  The sky was starting to lighten; the man should have been asleep.

Andre smiled fondly at him.  “I decided to look at it now so that what remaining time you are here could be spent together.”

“Well do it when it is actually light out,” Abe replied.  He attempted to sound stern but there was no hiding he was flattered by Andre’s words.

“That depends.”

“On?”  Abe raised a brow.

“When did you arrive in the city?”

“Just yesterday.  Why?”

“And you plan to return…?”

“With my business only supposed to take a day or two I had thought to leave tomorrow morning.”

Andre gave him a cunning look.  “Make it the day after tomorrow and I will return to bed.”

Abe barked out a laugh.  “Since when have I been able to deny you?” was his answer.

Satisfied by that, and that he would have his lover for a full two days to enjoy, Andre doused the candle and rejoined Abe in bed.  “I must ask though,” Andre mentioned as they arranged themselves comfortably, “did you truly make contact with Benjamin Tallmadge?”

Abe huffed out a laugh.  “More like he and Caleb Brewster found _me_.”

“And they want you to be a spy?”

“I told them I could not do it, that it was too risky for my family.  They are pressing me however and I will need to give them a solid answer soon.”  Abe nestled his nose at Andre’s throat as the older man wrapped an arm around him.  "I had hoped to ask you while I was in the city what you wanted me to do of it."

Andre thought about it for a minute, having already gone through various possibilities when he had read the report.  Eventually he said, "It would be in our best interest to accept the offer.  Play spy for them and try to get more intelligence from within the enemy ranks."  He sighed.  "However I am at odds to wish you to do this.  I worry what may happen."  Andre held him tighter and Abe squeezed his arm in comfort.  "Therefore I will leave the decision up to you dear one."  He pulled back to meet Abe's eyes.  "I trust you to make the best choice."

Andre kissed him gently, Abe accepting it along with his words.  "I will have a decision for you before I leave," he assured.  He offered Andre a little smile.  "For now let us sleep awhile longer."

Andre smiled in turn, pulling his lover to his chest.  He let out a soft breath as he quoted a line of Shakespeare he was particularly fond of, "To sleep, perchance to dream."

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
